Known from Publication DE 10 2008 004 084 A1 is a seal mounting fixture as well as a seal mounting fixture for a fill port, in particular for an oil fill port in a vehicle. The known seal mounting fixture is intended to prevent a faulty operation of the seal mounting fixture, in particular a loose sealing cap that has gone unnoticed. Provided to this end is an activation lockout, which prevents the sealing cap from performing a locking motion when the sealing cap is not located in its starting locked position. On the other hand, oil droplets or oil mist form in conventional oil fill ports while filling oil, which are carried away with the volume of air exiting the oil fill port, and released into the environment from the oil fill port.
At least one object is to provide an oil filler neck for a cylinder head cover of a vehicle, with which a leakage of oil droplets or oil mist is diminished while filling or refilling oil with the removed oil filler sealing cap. Accordingly, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.